Blade Kitten
by Anilemonfics123
Summary: kit ballard the badass,funniest,flirtiest breaker is about to be on the trip of her life only because of one person
1. Chapter 1

**On hollow wish kit Ballard and tera-li and her son gin were sitting down watching farmers farm in their crops while drinking soda**

**"Kit what time is it"tera-li said**

**"Its 3:20 why"kit said eyeing her mysteriously **

**"No reason anyway lets get change we have somewhere to be"**

**"And that would be mother"**

**"Don't worry gin"**

**"Ok"kit and gin said in unison**

**Timeskip to 4:00 clock im guna call tera li...li (lee)**

**"Kit you ready"li yelled**

**"Y-yea"she called back coming from her room downstairs **

**Li whistled and admired what she wore and gin blushed at her dress**

**Kit wore a white dress that had strings attach to sleeveless sleeves and to her back with a white choker with a red gem in the middle with white stockings an white wedges and a small white ribbon with a emerald gem in the middle of it on her cat ear and makeup on**

**Li wore a simple red cocktail dress with shiny black heels**

**"I knew that would look good on you"li said smiling **

**"Well i do look more gorgeous than before right gin"kit said smiling**

**"Y-y-yea"he stuttered with a reddening blush**

**"Alright gin watch the house while we're gone okay"**

**"Yes mother"**

**Kit and li were walking through the streets after parking their lift **

**"So whats this place we're going huh"kit asked**

**"You'll see hehe"li laughed**

**Kit just shrugged **

**As they kept walker kit ears perked up at the sound of music but not just any type of music it was her favorite song bad boy by cascada,as she listened to it she felt it was getting closer and zoned everything out but the song**

**"Hey we're here"li said shaking her out of her zone**

**"Huh"and she looked at the building,it was a club and her song was coming from inside of it**

**"So this is the place eh li"she said smirking**

**"Thought we could use a load off y'know"li said walking through the doors**

**Kit pushed open the other door and walked right alongside li as they made their way in,they saw a number of people and the girls there were wearing very reveling dresses to seduce the guys looked around passing a few squamatan and waving at them with a charming smile making them blush **

**"Bunch of hotties and hoes"kit said licking her lips in a seductive manner**

**Making several guys and squamatan and other creatures turn her way looking lustful towards her**

**"Careful ballard they have no self control here since their always hammered here"li whispered to her**

**"Noted"kit whispered an put a thumps up**

**"If thats clear I'm gonna go mingle you coming"**

**"Nah ill go there"kit said gesturing her thumb to the bar **

**Kit made her way to the bar there to found a crowd of girls surrounding someone **

**"Whats going on there?"kit wondered slowly making her way and squeezing her way through the crowd of girls sitting down feeling squeezed **

**"He's so hot"**

**"You're gorgeous"**

**"Lets blow the others"**

**"No come with me"**

**Kit was getting agitated because they kept bumping her making her spill her drink a little and they were ruining her good time**

**"Alright who is this noink"kit asked in her head,finally getting up she jumped over the crowd of girls with her amazing feline skills making the girls gasp then get angry yelling at her but kit simply blocked them out staring at the noink who was causing this**

**A guy with long blonde hair in a braid but his sides bangs consisted of the color black white and red and he had a lot of piercings and a black choker with magatamas and a bell and other accessories on it and he was wearing a unzipped black hoodie with the hoodie being bronze and the left side of the hoodie being silver and the right is gold and his left shoulder sleeve at the top is diamond and the cuff is obsidian and theres tiny spikes sticking out and black fingerless gloves while on the other side his sleeve is rolled up showing his arm and he has a cut showing his shoulder and a cut showing his arm bracelet and he has black and white fingerless glove showing his knuckles and a yellow ring at the base of the glove and he has black pants with a silver chain and two black tails hanging from them in the back and has pockets going all the down to his feet and mini tails on too of the pockets and has two zippers going around the leg at the top and his shoes are also and they have metallic gray fangs at the top and bottom and he has no shirt on with his hoodie and he has a necklace with a mini sword with a blue and red wings sticking out of it**

**Kit whistled admiring the guy body and feeling like everything make sense now cause now she knows why the girls were going crazy**

**"Can i help you"kit looked down seeing bright beautiful innocent gold eyes **

**"Nah just admiring your bod blondie " kit said smirking**

**"Ahh then have a drink with me"the blond said pulling out a chair for her but also earning a few moans of agony **

**"Why thank you and here i thought you'd had a inflated ego"kit said smiling now**

**"Thats not me but..."he leaned over"please help me"he whispered showing pleading eyes**

**"Hmmm what do i get outta this"she inquired **

**"I'll think about a gift but for now please help this fool"he said pointing to himself**

**"Hehehe alright"kit giggled and jumped off the chair and scooted closer to him **

**"Hey ladies i don't like when you crowd around my man"kit said wrapping her arms around him rubbing her cheek against his and purring **

**The girls gave her intense death glares that said "get the FUCK off"but she simply shrugged it and kept rubbing and purring**

**"Well girls its been fun but my date here sooooo bye"the blonde said quickly pulling kit somewhere else before they can protest**

**(Another part of the club)**

**"Man thanks you're a life saver"he said breathing heavily and sitting down on a random chair**

**"Yea no prob"kit said breathing heavily and sitting down next to him**

**"Kit ballard"**

**(Oh shit thats ballard)the blonde thought nervously **

**"Uh sora"he said looking at her**

**"Well it was nice meeting you but i should get going"kit said standing up and walking **

**"Alright"he replied getting up walking away also**

**But at that moment kit remembered she needed to get compensated for her help,quickly turning around but he was nowhere in sight**

**"Darn the blonde noink got away"she said continuing walking to find li **

**"Yahoo Kiz kiz over here"she looked in the direction of the sound of a familiar voice seeing Li but her face seemed a little to happy and her eyes seemed awake yet droopy and her voice seemed slurred and her face seemed red**

**"Uhh Li you alright"kit asked putting a hand on her head**

**"Yea baby yea you just gotta move to the left"she said giggling uncontrollably**

**"I think its time to leave"kit said feeling sweat dropped plus people were starting to get sexual so she rather leave now before it got outta hand **

**"Awww phooey ok"Li said hugging kit**

**"Hehe"kit merely laughed At her friend behavior**

**(Home)**

**Kit was walking with a sleeping Li on her back,she just thought about the boy she met,she couldn't get him outta her head he was just so..so irresistible she thought kicking the door open to Li home and her bedroom with a confused gin following **

**"Look after your mom kiddo she had a little too much"she said winking**

**"Y-yea ill watch her like a hawk"he said blushing harder**

**Kit giggled and kissed his forehead making him blush harder than he ever blushed,kit walked out still thinking about sora and then a thought came as she entered her room**

**"Am i sexual frustrated or deprived **

**I mean i never had sex but thinking about this guy driving me nuts"kit said falling down flat on her black and yellow bed**

**"Skeee?"skiffy, kit's companion came out from somewhere Landing next to Kit nuzzling her **

**"Hey skiffy i got a problem"kit breathed a heavy sigh**

**"Skeee"**

**"I think I'm sexual frustrated"she said with another heavy sigh **

**"Ske skee"**

**"Yes skiffy i'm a virg"**

**"Skee skeee"**

**I did his name was sora but he got away i didn't even get his number**

**"Skee skee"**

**"Nah skiffy no need to find him besides we're goin bounty hunting tomorrow"kit said standing up and pulling off her dress leaving her in black bra and panties and lied down getting comfortable**

**"Skee"**

**"Night skiffy"**


	2. Pink and blonde

(Morning)

"Alright Li,gin i'm out"kit called out

"Skee skee"

"Bye kit,skiffy"she heard gin

"Bye"she heard a groggy agony Li say bye

"Alright skiffy lets go"kit shouted running down the farm and into the city doing flips and rolls on the buildings landing in front of a security machine

"Ballard kit"she said and then putting her breaker number in

"Accepted"the machine said and started showing local breaks but they were all 150 or 200 hex

"Man why can"t their be one like Li's"she said sighing but then the robot announced somewhere with a bounty larger than Li

"Sora bounty 1500000000000Hex"the machine said

Kit eyes went huge"whys his bounty huge"

"Destr-"the machine suddenly turned off and fell flat on the floor

"What the-"grrrrrrr skeee"skiffy suddenly growled

Kit turned to see a black and blue animal with a yellow stair tail chuckling looking at the robot then its tail started creating static and it hit the robot and it immediately turned on saying

"Urder"

"Grrrrrrr"skiffy kept growling at the other animal

"Hey be nice skiffy"kit said approaching the other animal bending down and scratching its head

*purrrr*it purred at kits touch then it went on its hind legs and jumped on her other shoulder licking her cheek

"Grrrrrr ske"skiffy immediately stop growling as soon as the unknown animal nuzzled its head on him

"Skee skeee"

"Well looks like everything fine now"kit said grabbing the black and blue animal

"What species are yo-"SHINXXX"kit heard a yell and turned into the direction of it too see beautiful long blonde hair unbraided and flowing behind him and a black hoodie and pants and mismatched shoes

"Oh sora sorry"kit heard a voice but her eyes widened at the name

"In your arms silly"she looked down

"Hii"kit felt gobsmacked seeing the animal talk

"Oh kit didn't expect too see you"sora said laughing

Then shinx jumped out kit hands onto sora head laying down

"So that animal yours"she said pointing to it

"Yea"

"But a more important question"

"What?"

"Your sora the one this robot just announced with an unbelievable bounty "

"Yea why"

"Ah how can you just admit that"

"Cuz i like you kit "he said into her cat ears

This made kit ballard the best breaker the jokester the flirter the undefeated chaser the most badass character ever blush redder than even gin and a ruby

"W-w-what i only want your bounty " kit said backing up

Sora laughed and then started running away

"Ah falterdan"she started running after him after whistling making her blade appeared

They ran all over the place then sora ran into a place called*STAGE SIMULATOR TP*

As they ran they saw a lot of different room with a lot of different stuff with them,sora skidded and went into one

The place was called watery basement,the ground was stone but theres was water which slowed me down and there was five colossal galaxy looking pillars and paintings of aquatic mammals

"Skiffy close the door we're gonna trap em"skiffy flew off kit shoulder and closed the door and locked it

"Good work ski-whats around your neck"kit saw a gold key on a string around skiffy neck

"Skee skee"

"Awww so basically you control whether people leave or not...thats not right"kit said shivering but started running again leaving skiffy on a pedestal

"Hey you might as well come out your mine"kit said grinning

"Ok ok"sora said walking out with his hands clasp together behind him walking out like he had done something wrong"what're you hiding"kit said narrowing her eyes at him

"Nothing see"he said showing his hands

*shlinggg*kit thrusted her arm forward hearing her blade slice the air heading towards sora neck

"Whoa whoa whoa whoaaaa"sora had backflipped his way against the wall with the blade still pointing

"See told you"kit put her fist on her hips and stood in front of him "now to get that bounty"she said grabbing his arm

"Heh"she heard him and instantly found her self against the wall and her blade was imbedded in the ground

"You're mine kitty"he whispered seductively into her ear

"Falterdan-NYAHAHA"she laughed a meowish laugh as one of the blond's hands went towards her stomach and lightly did a erratic movement

Sora moved to her ear and licked the outer shell of it in the same way extracting more laughs out of her

"If you drop this i'll stop tutoring you"he said before blowing into her ear extracting another meowy laugh

From her

"Y-yea r-r-right"kit stuttered trying to compose herself

"Then until you say you give,ill enjoy slowly torturing you

Kit eyes started to water from laughing then she tried to kick him but her legs felt like jelly and her strength was leaving each time he drew closer

"Hmmml"she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from laughing

"Nnnnn...haaa...nya"kit breathed heavily feeling more weak by the minute"s...top"she breath more heavily

Sora stopped and looked at her with a satisfying smile "Understood"sora said immediately unpinning her and giving her back her blade

"Wait wha"kit said feeling confused and out of breath

Sora just stood still smiling at her

"Uhhhhh anyway lets go turn you in"she said grabbing him

"Hehehe"he started laughing and looked back to see...nothing

"Heyyy kitty you looking for me"she looked towards the door seeing him swinging a key

"But"

"Well well looks like this is bye for now"he said quickly unlocking the door and running again

"Hey wai-ahhh"kit called out but as she did she felt a little tingly and numb feeling overcome her head

"Sorry but can't get caught"she heard shinx and splashing noises as her conscious slowly slipped away as blackness consume her

"...it...ki...ki...t...KIT"kit heard someone talking but she felt she didn't know who was calling until someone screamed her name

"WAHHHHH"instanly kit woke up

"Geez don't do that you almost gave me a heart attack again"she looked up to see li

"Wait waa where am i"

"My house,in your room"

"Oh sorry but...wait wheres sora"kit jumped out the bed to be met with sheer cold,quickly jumping back into the bed curling into the ball wit the covers she quickly felt warmth overtake her

"I don't know who that is but someone found you knocked out with your skif taped to the wall"she pointed to skiffy who was sleeping in his dog house kit brought him

"I see"

"Anyway what happened"

"I don't know it's faint"she held her head,pretending to try to remember when it was clear as glass in her head

"Well dinner ready,when your ready come down"

"Ok"she smiled

Kit sighed and loweted her head"We lost him,ahh falterdan"she sighed again and headed downstairs for dinner


End file.
